Random Vauseman Smut
by shipvauseman
Summary: Title says it all, it might be considered AU but i dunno. Characters belong to Jenji Kohan. One-shot, although i may add more chapters but from a different point of their story.


"Pipes, Im going to the library to take some books back, you coming?" Alex was constantly at the library when the pair were in New York. Reading had always been a big part of Alex's life although when she was a kid they could never afford the books. That's when her love for the library had developed, sure she had her own books, but there was nothing quite like wandering through the aisles looking for your new favourite story.

"Yeah, I want some new books for our vacation to Cuba anyway"

"It's not a vacation Piper, it's business." Alex hated it, the disappointment that crept over her girlfriend's face every time she was reminded that she was only travelling with Alex to keep her company while she was moving heroin.

"Oh, silly me for thinking we were going on an actual couples trip for once..." She whispered under her breath, loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Pipes..."

"I'm getting my purse, I'll meet you outside." Pipers tone was final, telling Alex that she didn't want to carry the conversation into argument territory. It killed Alex to put Piper through this, she had never felt this way about anybody before and it was torture that she was hurting her so much.

* * *

As soon Alex had returned her almost overdue books, she took Piper's hand and began to look around the bookshelves. Alex wasn't focused on finding a book of her own, though she was briefly skimming over the titles of books Piper was picking up and setting down, her mind was elsewhere, constantly flitting past ways of making Piper talk to her about how she was feeling. They barely talked since they returned from Bangladesh and Alex knew exactly why, for two weeks they had been there and the whole time she was recruiting new mules, which often included a lot of flirting.

"Pipes?" A light mumble escaped Pipers lips, telling Alex that she was paying attention to her words, "About Dhaka...", In and instant their eyes met and Alex felt an unease spread through her body as Piper's icy blue eyes cut deep into her flesh.

"I don't want to talk about it Al, there's nothing to talk about",

"Of course there is!" She looked around at startled patrons as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Look, I promise Cuba wont be all about business, mostly this is for us",

"It sure as hell doesn't fucking feel like it Alex, I feel like I'm a third wheel to you and heroin",

"Piper", Alex briskly scanned their surroundings, they were attracting an audience and this wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted everyone in New York to know about, "Could you keep your fucking voice down?"

"You aren't even denying it Alex. Fuck you!" Piper tried to walk away before being sharply pulled back by Alex grabbing onto her sweater, she spun around to then have her hand clasped inside her raven haired girlfriend's and dragged off. Alex walked with a purpose and didn't even look back to face Piper. Instead, she marched forward to an empty aisle that contained reference books. Quickly, she checked the surrounding area to make sure they were out of earshot of potential eavesdroppers.

"Piper, I love you, I need you on these trips with me otherwise I don't know what would even be the point... I mean yeah the money is good but..."

"But nothing Alex, you put me second to the ring and you fucking know it. Don't lie to me!" The blonde turned away from Alex and began to cry into the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Alex could feel tears burning in the corners of her own eyes but quickly blinked them away. With her index and thumb she held Piper's chin and turned her head to face hers. Gently, she placed a kiss on her lips and continued to pull her closer, Piper began to kiss back with eager force, trying to take in as much of the bespectacled beauty as was physically possible.

* * *

With shaky hands, Piper pulled Alex's t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor beside them moving straight back into their kiss. Before long, her own shirt had followed suit and was lying on the opposite side of them. Alex's hands met Piper's breasts and she began kneading them threw her bra until finally pushing it out of the way. With hands still attached to the Blonde's chest, she pulled away and instead kissed a line all the way down Piper's body, making her moan lightly in appreciation.

When she reached her navel, the taller woman's hand found it's way to the buttons on Piper's pants, ripping them open and quickly pushing them down to her knees. Light kisses were placed on the inside of her thighs, nearing closer to her waiting sex. Despite her best efforts to push Alex's head towards herself, the brunette resisted and instead kissed a trail back up to Piper's mouth. Alex's right hand did slip back down the Blondes body and into her soaked panties. Cupping her mound, Alex began sliding her middle finger through her girlfriend's fold, gathering her wetness before finally inserting two fingers in her.

Piper let out a moan at the new contact but her mouth was quickly covered by Alex's freehand,

"Shhhh", she whispered into her ear with a hot breath that turned Piper on even more, "You don't want to get caught do you?" Alex's pace began to quicken, her fingers curling on every second thrust, the ball of her palm rubbing again the Blonde's swollen clit. With each ministration, Piper edged closer and closer to cumming right there,

"Al...", She tried to make out more but her words trailed off, her mind totally scrambled, "I.. love you too Alex" She finally managed to force out, making her girlfriend momentarily stop her movements. With a rough and passionate kiss, she returned at full pace, wanting to show Piper how much she cared for her. She placed her thumb on the Blonde's sensitive nerve and began thrusting into her with more and more speed. Piper's legs became weak as her orgasm rocked through her body, forcing Alex to hold her up with her freehand. The taller woman decided against removing her fingers and instead continued at an only slightly slower pace, making Piper feel her second earth-shattering orgasm. At this she loudly screamed, forcing Alex to kiss her hard and gracelessly to drown out the noise.

When Piper was finally down from her high, the raven haired woman removed her finger and lifted them up into her mouth, sucking all of her girlfriend's juices off them, leaving Piper to straighten herself up. When both women had sorted themselves out, the walked hand in hand to the end of the bookshelf only to be greeted by an employee.

"Is everything okay here ladies? We heard somebody screaming", Alex turned to Piper, whose face was scarlet and the back to the librarian,

"It's more than okay, I just fucked her, and made her cum... Twice" The man looked dumbfounded as the pair walked away without another word.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So for some reason my other fic got deleted by the internet, so im just going to scratch that one. Sorry for anyone who liked it, but I just felt like it was too forced on my part to work with. However, I hope you liked this and please leave a review bc it would help a lot! **


End file.
